La Banca Verde
by Penelope BallyCastle
Summary: Traducción. Bella echa un vistazo por la ventana y se encuentra con una figura alta, encorvada en su banca verde favorita, y teme por su seguridad. Ella sólo intentaba ser una buena samaritana, pero todo cambia cuando se pierde en sus problemáticos ojos.
1. Chapter 1

**N/T: **Nadie se mueva o saldré herida D: Si entraste al topic porque el summary te parecía interesante, te digo, querido lector, que es más que interesante. Titulo original de la historia es _The Green Bench_, y está escrito por **Camee**. Bella historia, intrigante, digna de leer, abrasadora. Te deja con ganas de seguir leyendo, pero ¡oops!, hay que esperar la actualización, lol :) Actualmente la historia lleva cuatro capítulos, pero fueron los mejores capítulos de la historia. **Deja un review y prometo traducirlo** y hacérselo llegar a la autora. Por cierto, apoyo las cuchilladas – vía review o mp – para que la autora actualice. **Léanlo hasta el final. **El summary completo lo encuentran abajo. (:

Thanks again, Cammy, for letting me translate your story (: I know, I know... This is so exciting.

**N/A: **Supongo que esta primera parte no tiene eventos destacables, pero supongo que recién estoy situando la historia, introduciendo. Les prometo que se volverá mucho más interesante :) He tenido esta idea de historia en la cabeza por mucho tiempo, pero he estado muy ocupada como para escribirla. Supongo que comenzaré a subir los capítulos de manera seguida cuando ya tenga escritos algunos, así que por favor, sopórtenme. Gracias por leer y, – tal vez – dejar review.

**Summary: **Una tormenta se avecina. Bella echa un vistazo por la ventana y se encuentra con una figura alta, encorvada en su banca verde botella favorita, y teme por su seguridad. Ella sólo intentaba ser una buena samaritana, pero todo cambia cuando se pierde en sus problemáticos ojos. Edward/Bella.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight _no me pertenece, la historia tampoco. Sólo adjudico la traducción.

**La Banca Verde**

Bella se sentó en su larga y blanca ventana salediza mientras observaba su lugar favorito de todo el mundo. Era aún más perfecto, pensó, en este momento del día. El Crepúsculo. El escénico sol con su colección de colores parecía cautivarle, como si de un gran y cálido abrazo de tonalidades rojas, anaranjadas y púrpuras se tratara. Era calmante y la inmensidad e intensidad de ésta le daba la hermosa sensación de insignificancia. Donde quiera que esté, en cualquier lugar; ella siempre sería tan insignificante como una partícula de sal en el océano. Dejándose llevar por el viento, a veces sin propósito alguno, por el vasto océano que era la vida.

Miró la escena que tenía en frente, con una pequeña sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios mientras recordaba y reflexionaba los eventos de ese día. Bella, siendo una persona compleja, siempre sentía la necesidad de ordenar sus pensamientos luego de un largo día; y para ella, el día de hoy había sido mucho más largo que _largo._ Era como separar los pensamientos en trozos manejables. De esa manera, ella podía repasarlos como si se tratara de documentos en un gabinete; y, por supuesto, trabajarlos hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba para su media felicidad.

Ella siempre había sido así, una pensadora. Bella pensaba sobre nada y todo. A veces era una carga pesada el estar pensando constantemente, pero era así como ella lo quería. De hecho, ella sabía que su mente siempre había trabajado de manera diferente a las de los otros, por lo que le dedicaba todo el corazón. Temía pensar sobre la vida si fuera una de esas simples personas que veía día a día. Vagando por la vida en un apuro, casi volando, de un lado al otro. Nunca defendiéndose a pensar, sentir o absorber lo que los rodea. Nunca teniendo interés por nadar profundamente en sus pensamientos o acciones. Sí, ella temía ser _así_. Pero no se alarmen, ella – gracias a Dios – ella nunca sería una de esas personas. No era que ella se creía superior, tan sólo… diferente. Ella sabía que tenía sus propios medios de ver el mundo; y también, reconocía que en el mundo las personas eran diferentes y eso le fascinaba. Su abrumante deseo por descubrir lo que era la vida y sus millones de ocupantes le fascinaba puramente.

Bella se podría sentar feliz en un café o librería por horas y pensar y observar a las personas pasar por su camino. Ella no miraba a su inusual hábito como rudo o grosero, era simplemente _ella_, aunque no lo hacía muy a menudo o muy obviamente ya que al parecer una minoría de gente no le agradaba también. Se dio cuenta de que debería ser intrusito para ellos. La mayoría del tiempo, la gente la ignoraba; siempre lo habían echo y probablemente para siempre.

Bella, después de veinticinco años, ciento setenta y dos días y aproximadamente veinte horas de vida, había llegado a la decepcionante conclusión de que las personas eran predecibles. Esa era una de las principales razones por las que nunca había tenido una cita. Cada hombre que había conocido era eso: simple, predecible, humano. Sólo un cuerpo, con huesos y piel. Ella solía buscar a alguien como ella, alguien que no era tan sólo un cuerpo, sino que poseyera una inteligente y compleja mente bajo ese montón de huesos y piel. Después de todo, ¿no era la mente la parte más insondable parte humana y por lo tanto, la más conveniente? Ella había buscado a una persona que tuviera muchas interesantes e impredecibles cáscaras. Cáscaras que ella podría pelar e investigar, explorar. Ella sabía que era una analogía estúpida el creer que la mayoría de gente eran naranjas – con cáscaras fáciles de pelar. Por lo tanto, ella buscaba algo como una cebolla, con muchas cáscaras y profundidades. Entonces, ¿dónde demonios estaba su cebolla?

En ningún lado.

Esa era otra conclusión a la que había llegado y esta conclusión era la que le había echo dejar de _buscar_. Se había dado cuenta de que si había la menor cantidad de oportunidades de que esa persona en verdad existiera, era el destino el encargado de juntarlos. Ella llegó a ésta decisión el año pasado. Fue cuando decidió moverse a este lugar, para un fresco comienzo, para escapar de lo que había ocurrido, y _seguir_. Y probablemente era mejor decisión que había tomado en toda su vida, hasta ahora. Para el tiempo en que ella había vivido – un mes – en esta pequeña y blanca cada con vista al océano, ya la consideraba su hogar o lo más cercano a un hogar que podría conseguir; y sabía que viviría en este lugar por años, sentada en su ventana salediza, sola.

Y mientras Bella se sentaba ahí y ponderaba esto, como lo había ponderado muchas otras veces, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había ponderado. Recordando, desde su cómoda posición, se dio cuenta de que su escena favorita – el crepúsculo – ya se había ido y que ahora se encontraba sentada, perdiéndose en la oscura playa en la que estaba situada su preciada y pequeña casa. Ella notó – desde que el sol había salido – que el mar se había vuelto más rebelde y movido que de costumbre y sintió una tormenta acercándose.

Sí, eso era, la calma antes de la tormenta.

Y fue entonces, mientras se levantaba y se disponía a alcanzar las cortinas y cerrarlas por la noche cuando divisó una figura alta. Estaba encorvada en una banca de color verde botella, casi a treinta metros de su casa. Se sentaba ahí a menudo, en esa misma banca, observando su alrededor. De hecho, esa banca era uno de sus lugares favoritos para sentarse y disfrutar del paisaje. Esta figura, sin embargo, no parecía estar sentada para apreciar la belleza que rodeaba la solitaria banca verde. Estrechando sus ojos, Bella se dio cuenta de que la figura parecía estar temblando e intuitivamente, ella supo lo que debía hacer. Ella sabía que esta persona necesitaba ayuda y ella se encontró a sí misma propulsada a hacer eso, ayudar a esa pobre persona.

Con rapidez, pero no con tanta – ya que ella tenía la tendencia de caer de redondo sobre su cara – ella tomó cautelosamente su cálida manta gris del sofá, sus viejas zapatillas y su saco color chocolate. Abrió la puerta de roble de un tirón. El poderoso viento la empujó en protesta y ella comenzó a caminar hacia la banca. Molestas cuchilladas de aire le daban en el rostro. Bella levantó la mirada y continuó andando, determinada a llegar a su destino. ¿Cómo llegó en tan poco tiempo? No lo sabía, pero pronto se encontró frente a la figura alta, bien formada del hombre.

— Disculpa, pero, ¿estás bien? —preguntó dudosa, con los pensamientos atravesando su mente a una milla por segundo. Ella ni siquiera conocía a este hombre y ya estaba ofreciéndole ayuda a estas horas de la noche. De repente, comenzó a preocuparse por su seguridad. ¿Qué tal si este hombre eran malas _noticias_?

El hombre no dio señal alguna de haber oído su pregunta, por lo que ella preguntó una vez más, esta vez un poco más fuerte para evitar que el porfiado viento se llevara sus palabras de los oídos del hombre.

— Disculpa, pero, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

El cuerpo del hombre seguía temblando cuando volteó en su dirección, lentamente. Con la cabeza gacha, fuera de cualquier contacto con el viento helado, sus ojos la observaron. Y qué ojos tenía.

Perforante verde esmeralda. Oscuros y profundos y bastante honestos, hermosos —pensó inmediatamente. Eran largos y perfectamente redondos; delgadas pestañas decoraban las diseñadas ventanas. Ella era una firme creyente en eso, que los ojos era las ventanas del alma; y él, acaba de confirmar su creencia. Observando con mayor cercanía se dio cuenta cuán llenos de expresión y sentimiento eran. Fácilmente legible, como un libro. Ella leyó rápidamente los sentimientos de tristeza, desesperación, tristeza, culpa e impotencia. Se preguntó cuántas páginas podría escribir sobre las emociones de sus ojos solitarios. Muchísimas páginas, pensó, mientras seguía mirándolos interminablemente. Bella se dio cuenta de que ella felizmente podría escribir por días y días, si continuaba observándolos.

Definitivamente se encontraba en territorios desconocidos.

Esta extraña realidad golpeó a Bella a un estado de conciencia. Su naturaleza protectiva y cuidadora pateó desde el interior de su cuerpo y salió a la superficie mientras comenzaba a desentrañar la manta que había tomado minutos antes, intentando cubrir seguramente al hombre que – obviamente – se congelaba.

Mientras lo hacía, una gota gorda de lluvia aterrizó en su mejilla y siguió corriendo por su rostro hasta su barbilla. Con la combinada sensación del viento invernal, la hizo temblar hasta los huesos.

Levantando la mirada, Bella vio cientos de gotas similares, viajando de caída en espirales. Inevitablemente, esas fascinantes gotas irían a hacer contacto con ella y con el hombre de ojos verdes.

La tormenta que había anticipado había llegado.

Ella temió por la salud del hombre ahora, por que con tan sólo posar su ojos en los suyos, le había bastado para eliminar todos sus temores previos. Podía confiar en este hombre. Él, una vez más, era alguien que necesitaba su ayuda y ella se sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo… y hasta más.

Bella se sentó en el borde de la banca mientras extendía el brazo hacia el hombre con la manta. Los ojos del extraño la observaron minuciosamente mientras ella le decía con la mirada que estaba ahí para ayudar. Finalmente, ella aseguró su brazo alrededor de sus hombros fuertes y cubiertos de ropa.

— Por favor, ven conmigo. Mi casa tan sólo está allí —ella apuntó en dirección a su casa—. Podemos secarte y calentarte un poco.

Él asintió lentamente, y juntos, se dirigieron hasta la vieja puerta de roble. Todo ese tiempo, la lluvia mojó sus rostros y el viendo sopló sus pálidas pieles.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N/T: **Gah. Sí, señores, pueden gritar a todo pulmón: Ac-tua-li-za. Lo haré, si me llegan doscientos reviews :). Entonces, si les gustó la historia, dejen un bello review. Si es que no les gustó la historia, váyanse a lustrar los zapatos de su madre D: Broma, broma. No me miren así, sólo soy una payasa. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Para animar un poco las cosas dejo un regalo abajo. (:

**Spoiler:**

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte de ropa?

Esperó.

Y luego, con los ojos ligeramente caídos, él asintió con la cabeza, por segunda vez en la noche. ¡Finalmente una reacción!


	2. Chapter 2

**N****/T: **¡Jelooow! ¿Me echaron de menos? Yo no D: Mentira, os eché de menos. Vi a una personita en los reviews que me dio trabajo. Cof, Darla, tú. En fin, dejando temas privados a mensajes privados, os cuento cómo serán las actualizaciones: Los sábados, dejando una semana. Bueno, hasta que llegue al cuarto capitulo, ya que después de eso, deberemos esperar a que la maravillosa Cammy actualice (: Entonces, cada dos semanas; los sábados. Ayer me fue imposible actualizar porque estuve el día entero en la veterinaria, con mi perro; y por la noche, me fui de fiesta ;D Estoy trabajando en una traducción llamada **Cascada & Cianuro** – les encantará, lo prometo – por lo que voy turnando mis sábados libres. Aparentemente no tengo vida social, porque me despierto a las 6 de la mañana, los sábados, a traducir. LOL. Dejando mi vida privada de lado, gracias por esos quince maravillosos reviews; gracias por los "Ac-tua-li-za". Cada **uno de los reviews fue traducido**, por si tienen dudas. Sin más dilaciones, ¡el segundo capitulo!

**N/A: **Recibí algunos reviews (¡Gracias!) y eso me motivó bastante, por lo que decidí actualizar con la mayor brevedad posible. Este capitulo es más largo que el anterior – sí, más trabajo para Penélope – asi que ¡disfruten!

**Summary: **Traducción. Una tormenta se avecina. Bella echa un vistazo por la ventana y se encuentra con una figura alta, encorvada en su banca verde botella favorita, y teme por su seguridad. Ella sólo intentaba ser una buena samaritana, pero todo cambia cuando se pierde en sus problemáticos ojos. Edward/Bella.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight _no me pertenece, la historia tampoco. Sólo adjudico la traducción.

**La Banca Verde**

Bella se sacó los zapatos de un porrazo y empujó su cabello fuera de su rostro con sus dedos. Ahora que su casa los había abrazado con luminosidad, intentó conseguir una mejor visión de su misterioso invitado. Luego de estirarse, se dio cuenta – decepcionada – que sólo lograba ver la espalda del hombre.

Una linda espalda, pero sólo era eso, una espalda; y ella quería ver desesperadamente su rostro, dónde sus gloriosos ojos descansaban.

Esperó por unos momentos, hasta darse cuenta que probablemente él no se movería y se encontró pensando en lo grosero que era. Ella se encontraba aquí, ofreciéndole su hospitalidad, y él estaba ignorándola. Y, por alguna razón, ella quería lo contrario. En un intento de ganar su atención, Bella lanzó otra pregunta.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar asiento? —preguntó mientras gesticulaba con su brazo hacia el sillón. Él se mantuvo quieto, encarando la puerta, y ella se dio cuenta que toda acción era inútil—. ¿Podrías intentar calentarte un poco mientras te consigo ropa seca?

No hubo reacción.

El hombre era – obviamente – una de dos cosas: parcialmente sordo o totalmente inconsciente. Bella dudaba de la primera opción.

Inconsciente de sus alrededores, de ella, y, posiblemente, del sólo hecho de que ella – en este preciso segundo – le estaba hablando.

A pesar de no poder comprender el por qué reaccionaba de esta manera, ella podía adivinar. Asumió que lo que sea que le había causado tal tristeza y miseria, ahora le estaba provocando entrar en un estado de shock. El frío y al lluvia no podían haber ayudado, por lo que se encontró – por segunda vez en la noche – preocupada por su salud.

Decidió que su egoísta necesidad de ver sus ojos ya no importada. Lo único que quería en ese instante era atenderlo y cuidarlo.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia el clóset, para conseguir algunas ropas, pero antes de subir el primer escalón, un aroma único llegó a sus fosas nasales. Ante tal fragancia, ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos placenteramente. No había forma de describirlo, no sin ser considerablemente injusta. Era almizclado, pero de alguna manera fresco y picante; ligeramente salado, también – sospechaba de la lluvia. Automáticamente, supo que era lo mejor que había olido. Sí, simplemente lo mejor. Al igual que observar sus ojos por siempre, ella nunca se cansaría de aspirar su aroma.

Abrumada por la extraña combinación de cosas que sentía, Bella saltó los trece escalones, creyendo que si el aroma desaparecía, ella volvería a funcionar correctamente.

Se entretuvo en su guardarropa unos momentos y, eventualmente, consiguió ropa de hombre – en una arrinconada caja de cartón. Tan sólo era una vieja sudadera y unos pantalones de pijama, pero servían. Rápidamente, ella se cambió a su propia sudadera y pantalones de franela para luego pasarse una toalla alrededor de la nuca, en un intento de secar su cabello, que goteaba incómodamente contra su espalda. Justo antes de bajar las escales, divisó un par de medias – que yacían sobre la canasta de lavandería. Ella las tomó por si las moscas.

Cuando bajó el último escalón, se dio cuenta de que el hombre ya no estaba de pie, encarando la puerta, sino que se encontraba encorvado en el sillón, con la cabeza en las manos. Su corazón se estrujó y una oleada de tristeza la bañó.

Mientras caminaba hacia él, comenzó a tomar los detalles de su apariencia. Su fino y rebelde cabello era ondeando y apuntaba a distintas direcciones; sus piernas eran largas y torneadas; y sus hombros eran anchos. Una de sus cosas favoritas sobre él - a parte de sus ojos - eran sus manos. Bella siempre amó las manos varoniles y las del hombre eran un par del cual debería estar orgulloso. Palmas amplias y dedos largos… verdaderamente hermoso. Oh, sí, él tenía manos de pianista.

Estaba tan absorta en observar cada mínimo detalle del hombre, que no se fijó en la pata de la mesa. Su dedo gordo del pie tuvo contacto con la madera, dolorosamente. Bella no estaba sorprendida, ya que esto ocurría varias veces al día. Ella amaba demasiado esa vieja mesa de café como para deshacerse de ella, a pesar de que era un dolor en la espalda.

El hombre debió haberlo visto, ya que en cuanto ella levantó la cabeza, luego de haber inspeccionado su dedo, él hizo lo mismo.

Oh, vaya.

Qué hombre tan apuesto.

Tenía unas mejillas hermosas y una mandíbula que parecía estar echa de piedra. Una nariz deliciosamente perfecta, una complexión pálida y labios rojos. Oh, sus labios. Cómo se moría por sorberlos.

Bella estaba sin palabras, y para alguien de su profesión, eso era bastante raro. Sin embargo, ella se encontraba incapaz de siquiera pestañear, o respirar. Hablar era algo ajeno. Sus ojos verdes seguían nadando en el dolor y tristeza, pero ahora tenía chispas de curiosidad. Su corazón saltó ante la idea de que él se sentía _curioso_. Ante la idea de que él quisiera conocerla y saber de ella, tal como ella lo hacía.

Oh, cómo deseaba que fuera verdad.

Pero no lo era.

No podía serlo.

Él se encontraba triste y desesperado. No sola y llena de deseo como ella. No había razón alguna como para que él quisiera conocerla; para él, ella tan sólo era una buena samaritana. Se convenció a sí misma de que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella se encontraba ahí, debió al estado de shock en que el que había encontrado momentos antes. No, él no se sentía curioso por ella. Tal vez quería saber por qué demonios ella no le había alcanzado la ropa seca.

Así que lo hizo.

Se acercó y dejó la ropa limpia sobre el sofá, justo a su costado. Ella observó cómo la mirada del hombre no siguió sus movimientos, sino que se quedó inmóvil, con un dejo de… ¿fascinación? La vista que tenía en frente la ponía nerviosa, por lo que optó por hablar – tratando de eliminar la tensión.

— Son sólo una sudadera y unos pantalones de pijama, pero estoy segura de que si secamos tu cabello y te preparo agua caliente, en unos momentos te calentarás. Uhm… ¿necesitas algo más?

Ella esperó que con su intento de ser una buena anfitriona lograría complacerlo o siquiera ganar alguna reacción por parte de él, pero él se mantuvo inmóvil, con los ojos clavados en ella. De una manera u otra, ella estaba complacida. Le gustaba que él quisiera _mirarla_.

Bella comenzó a sonrojarse, una ocurrencia común. La mayor parte del tiempo era inesperado. Ella no gastó más tiempo, ya que su rostro se tornaba cada vez más rojo, al igual que su vergüenza.

Tenía que ocultarlo.

Se volteó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, roja como la remolacha. Murmuró mientras desaparecía:

— Voy a preparar un poco de té. Supongo que puedes cambiarte… ¿volveré en un… minuto? —sus últimas palabras salieron en tono de pregunta, pero ella no se detuvo a esperar a que respondiera, sino que asumió que no lo iba a hacer.

Mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, pensó en el atractivo y probablemente desnudo hombre que se encontraba en su sala de estar. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿De dónde venía? Una vez más, suspiró. Qué situación de lo más extraña.

Bella llenó dos tazas de té caliente y agregó un poco de leche a cada uno. El agua hervida de la tetera le hizo recordar sobre la botella de agua para el hombre, y en cuanto la tuvo lista, la puso sobre la bandeja. Hizo lo mismo con las galletas. Eran sus favoritas, echas en casa y con chispas de chocolate. Oh, cómo le gustaba hornear. Era inusual que alguien la visitara, por lo que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Generalmente, se horneaban más galletas de las que se comían.

Cuando regresó a la sala de estar, con los brazos llenos, ella encontró al hombre sentado, tal como lo había dejado. La expresión y la ropa sin cambio alguno. Sus ojos continuaban observándola; la curiosidad y fascinación seguían presentes.

Dejó las tazas de té, la botella de agua caliente y las galletas sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sofá contrario. Bella se dio cuenta de que el rostro de su invitado seguía temblando y que habían ojeras bajo sus ojos, indicando que se encontraba terriblemente cansado. Tal vez, esa era la razón por la que no podía cambiarse. Él necesitaba cambiarse, y si él no podía hacerlo por si sólo, entonces, ella lo haría.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte de ropa?

Esperó.

Y luego, con los ojos ligeramente caídos, él asintió con la cabeza, por segunda vez en la noche. ¡Finalmente una reacción!

Rodeó la mesa y se acomodó en el sofá, junto a él. Removió la manta mojada – que seguía alrededor de sus hombros – y la lanzó al suelo.

Él continuó observándola.

Lo primero que hizo fue agacharse y sacarle los lodosos zapatos, trabajando rápidamente sus pasadores. Sus medias se encontraban igual de mojadas, por lo que tuvo que sacárselas. Ella notó que él tenía unos pies encantadores. Largos y masculinos, con los dedos perfectamente moldeados. Le gustó el lunar que tenía en el dedo pulgar del pie.

Ella se acercó hacia su cuerpo y él hizo lo mismo. Comenzó a deshacer los botones de su camiseta uno por uno, empezando desde la parte de abajo. Su aroma era más potente ahí, en su pecho. Ella inhaló profundamente, adorando el sentimiento que se apoderó de ella en cuanto lo hizo. Cuando deshizo el primer botón, se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba cabizbajo, debido a lo muy cansado y débil que estaba. Ella odiaba que él se sintiera de este modo, pues nadie tan hermoso como él debería hacerlo.

Ella bajó la mirada y, continuando con su tarea, comenzó a sacarle la camiseta. Sus ojos se ensancharon involuntariamente. Su pecho era tan encantador como el resto de él. Fuerte pero suave, filoso pero delicado y, oh, extremadamente pálido e impecable. Discretamente, ella tocó la mayor cantidad de piel posible mientras le removía el resto de la camiseta. Sus cálidas manos debieron haber sido agradables, ya que un sonido suave y contenido salió desde las profundidades de su garganta.

Bella sintió la piel de gallina aparecer en sus brazos y piernas ante el sonido.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que sus pantalones eran los siguientes, su cara de enrojeció.

— ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? —preguntó con le aliento atorado; su voz con un tono lleno de deseo. Ella rogó mentalmente para que él no lo haya notado. Pobre de él, tan sólo quería ayuda. Ella no podía creer la manera en la que se estaba comportando; ¡ni siquiera lo conocía!

Otro asentimiento de cabeza.

Saltó sobre sus pies, apretando el hombro de Bella con fuerza mientras lo hacía. No le dolió. Ella pudo observar, desde su ángulo, lo alto que era. Él, profundamente fatigado, echó su otra mano sobre el hombro de Bella, sujetándose.

Bella temió estar desvistiéndole con demasiada lentitud, ya que podía sentir el aire frio que emanaba su cuerpo. Él necesitaba calentarse. Desabrochó su cinturón negro rápidamente, tratando – pero fallando miserablemente – de detener su respiración desbocada. No podía evitarlo; había pasado más de tres años desde la ultima vez que había desvestido a un hombre y obviamente, ella no había esperado que la siguiente fuera bajo estas extrañas circunstancias y con un criatura que le arrancara el aliento como… él.

Tras unos segundos, ella jaló sus pantalones, rozando sus muslos accidentalmente. No se arrepintió. Una vez más, él hizo un sonido extraño y ella comenzó a respirar con mayor pesadez.

En el segundo en que sus pies fueron liberados de sus pantalones, él cayó sentado sobre el sillón una vez más. Para él, el hecho de estar de pie por unos segundos, era un esfuerzo obvio. Echó la cabeza para atrás y suspiró, con los ojos cerrados. Bella quedó maravillada mientras observaba las venas cuello. Se dio cuenta que él se encontraba tan sólo en boxers.

Una capa de sudor cubrió su frente.

Apresuradamente, ella pasó su mano por ésta y se dispuso a tomar la sudadera (tuvo que inclinarse para hacerlo y las piernas del extraño quedaron a centímetros de su rostro). Ella pasó su mano alrededor de su nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella, para poder pasarle la sudadera por la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, los ojos del hombre se abrieron y la observaron fijamente. Ella pudo leer un agradecimiento en ellos. Asintió ligeramente en respuesta y precedió a jalar la sudadera por su torso, pasando sus brazos por las mangas (él ayudó con lo que pudo).

Él se mantuvo inmóvil mientras ella le ponía los pantalones de pijama. Eventualmente, él se sentó en el sofá, completamente vestido, con medias y todo, y con un poco de color en sus mejillas. Cautelosamente, ella le pasó la botella de agua caliente que le había preparado y se dio la vuelta para poder tomar la manta de encima de la encimera.

Mientras lo hacía, sintió la palma de la mano del hombre enroscarse alrededor de su muñeca. Bella se dio cuenta, felizmente, que comenzaba a calentarse. Se dio la vuelta y lo encaró. Nuevamente, esos ojos verde esmeralda se vertieron sobre sus marrones. Luego de eso, él habló.

— Gracias —agradeció en un murmuro, con la voz partiéndose. Ella se regocijó ante el sonido que tanto había esperado escuchar desde que él cruzó la puerta. Él tenía una adorable, profunda y armoniosa voz, suave y elegante. El sonidillo causó que una sonrisa atravesara el rostro de Bella, y ella murmuró de vuelta un "De nada", justo antes de volverse para buscar una manta.

Cuando volvió, lanzó la manta alrededor de sus hombros. Ella divisó unas diminutas gotas de lluvia deslizándose en picada por su cuello. Umpf. ¿De dónde vinieron?

Oh, su cabello. Su cabello seguía mojado.

— ¿Te gustaría que te seque el cabello? —preguntó esperanzada. Ella quería hacerlo sentirse cómodo, pero al mismo tiempo, la ventaja de tener una razón para pasar sus dedos por sus desordenados cabellos era provocativa.

— Por favor, si no te importa —respondió. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de vergüenza; pero, avergonzado o no, él no tenía la fuerza necesaria como para secarse el cabello por sí solo.

— En lo absoluto.

Bella trepó al sofá y se sentó en el filo del respaldar - detrás de la cabeza del hombre - con la toalla en mano, lista para secar. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz ante el hecho de que él se haya sentido lo suficientemente cómodo como para hablar con ella. Era eso, o simplemente había salido de su estado de inconsciencia.

Sea lo que sea, le gustaba.

Tal vez, ahora ella podía ayudarlo con sus problemas; ser su hombro dónde llorar. A ella le encantaba la idea de ser un hombro. Verdaderamente, ella podía todo lo que él quisiera; ya sea una parte del cuerpo o una fuente de consejos.

Bella comenzó a sobar la toalla contra su cuero cabelludo, adorando cómo la cabeza del muchacho se movía contra su tacto. Ella se encorvó ligeramente para secar su cuello del exceso de gotas de lluvia. Cuando estuvo segura de que su cabello estaba completamente seco, decidió masajear su cabeza, en un intento de relajarlo. Los dedos de Bella corrieron a través de su cabello, tal cómo ella había deseado, hasta que alcanzó la zona sensible – justo arriba de sus sienes. Ella apretó sus dedos ligeramente y comenzó a moverlos de atrás para adelante con gentileza.

Luego de eso, él gimió. Un audible gemido se escapó de sus labios rellenos. Era uno tranquilo, más bien débil, pero, sin embargo, fue un gemido. Bella apretó sus labios, suprimiendo su propio gemido. Dios mío, él era tan sexy.

Sus dedos presionaron con mayor fuerza esta vez, con la esperanza de que él repitiera el sonido.

No hubo tal suerte.

En vez de eso, él suspiró nuevamente. Un largo y profundo suspiro. Bueno, al menos ella podía hacerle suspirar.

De repente, una pregunta comenzó a quemar su lengua; una pregunta que sueles hacer en cuanto conoces a alguien. Ella preguntó.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, sin aliento; sus mejillas ardiendo.

Él no habló por unos segundos. Bella temió haber preguntado algo que él no quería contestar.

— Es Edward.

Edward. Un nombre de origen antiguo. Un nombre que se adecuaba a él perfectamente. Algo sobre sus angulares características y sus agraciados modales le recordaban a un caballero, jalado del siglo pasado. Ella sonrió y trepó a su asiento en el sofá. Lo miró y estiró su mano.

— Hola, Edward. Soy Bella —dijo.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N/T:** Creo que comí demasiada torta de chocolate. Siempre que traduzco, busco algo extremadamente calórico en el frigorífico y me lo trago. Dios, deberé volver a mis dietas de apio y a mis baños en piscinas de hielo. ¡Entonces…! ¿Les gustó? Yo sé que sí. Lamento mucho la demora, pues este capitulo debió haber sido subido el día de ayer. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo. No olvides dejar un review, ¿eh? Favoriteen la historia, pónganla en alerta, pongan a Camee como autor favorito. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :) ¿Qué les dije? ¡Esta historia es fantástica! Un regalito abajo, como siempre.

**N/A: **Hola, chicos. ¿Sienten la tensión sexual comenzando a crecer? ¿Se preguntan qué carajo le pasa a Edward? ¡Reviews, por favor!

**Spoiler:**

— Dulce sueños, Edward.

Ella se inclinó hacia la mesa de noche para apagar la lámpara y luego de eso, proceder a abandonar la habitación, pero antes de que diera un paso, unos dedos de pianista se enroscaron alrededor de su muñeca.

— Quédate.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T:**¡Sábado! ¿Lo ven? Soy taaan puntual, joder. Si no es el perro, es el tío. He pasado las ultimas 24 horas en una clínica D: Me perdí la fiesta de playa y ¿saben qué? Dejare la carrera de medicina y me convertiré en taxista. LOL. Me encantó traducir este capitulo, en serio. Cómo amo a Edward, cómo amo a Bella, cómo amo a la bendita banca :O Todos saben que la historia **no es mía**, ¿verdad? Es que llegan algunos reviews con "Me encanta tu historia" y me ponen nerviosa. Yo sé que los reviews no son para moi, pero igual D: Dios, ya estoy poniendo paranoica. Camee me escribió un mensaje hace unos días, contándome que podía leer los reviews sin necesidad de un traductor, LOL. Eso quiere decir que capta el español. Para hacerle la vida más fácil, ambas estaríamos muy agradecidas si se habla normal y no con net-talk en los reviews. No os jodo más con la nota, ¡disfruten del capitulo!

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Los reviews me ayudan enormemente a continuar escribiendo asi que, gracias.

**Summary: **Traducción. Una tormenta se avecina. Bella echa un vistazo por la ventana y se encuentra con una figura alta, encorvada en su banca verde botella favorita, y teme por su seguridad. Ella sólo intentaba ser una buena samaritana, pero todo cambia cuando se pierde en sus problemáticos ojos. Edward/Bella.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight _no me pertenece, la historia tampoco. Sólo adjudico la traducción.

**La Banca Verde**

Fue la manera formal en la que lo dijo, o el hecho de estar presentándose luego de todo este tiempo lo que hizo que Edward sonriera, no lo sabía. Pero tan pronto como ella había pronunciado esas palabras, una sonrisa rota cruzó su cara y sus hombres temblaron ligeramente en una silenciosa carcajada.

Él tenía una sonrisa inmaculada. Un lado de sus bellos labios se elevaba más que el otro al momento de sonreír. Estaba torcida, y a Bella le encantó.

Ella se maravilló una vez más cuando él alargó su manos y tomó la suya, apretándola ligeramente en un saludo tardón.

Cada vez que sus pieles hacían contacto, ella sentía la necesidad de tocar más y más de él. Quería envolver su cuerpo con el suyo y simplemente… estar cerca de él.

Él ladeó su cabeza, con la sonrisa en su lugar, y tal acto hizo que Bella quisiera tocarle el rostro.

— Hey —dijo roncamente, antes de extraer cuidadosamente sus dedos de los de ella.

Luego, tan rápido como la atmósfera jovial había aparecido, desapareció. Como si estuviera recordando la razón de su angustia, el rostro de Edward se tornó agrio: su labio inferior se levantó, sus cejas se fruncieron y sus ojos nadaron con fantasmas, mirando la nada. Una cuadro de dolor y miseria, una vez más.

Bella se sintió frustrada consigo misma. Deseaba poder hacer lo suficiente como para hacerle olvidar. Quería ayudarle con sus problemas. A pesar de tener las imágenes de su cuerpo grabadas en la mente y estar completamente segura de conocer cada centímetro físico de él como la palma de su mano, ella se dio cuenta que no lo conocía en lo absoluto. No lo conocía lo suficiente como para _preguntar_. Ella pensó que tal vez, eventualmente, tropezaría con el momento indicado para preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero en orden a eso, concluyó que tendría que _retenerlo_ un poco más de tiempo.

Volteando la cabeza en dirección a la mesa, se dio cuenta que las galletas abandonadas y el - ahora frío – té reposaban sobre la superficie de madera.

Una manera para prolongar su estadía.

— Edward. —Oh, qué bien se sintió su nombre corriendo por sus labios. Ella lo miró, con las cejas levantadas en señal de pregunta—. ¿Te gustarían unas galletas?

— Por favor —respondió, con la cabeza recostada en el respaldar del sofá una vez más.

Bella tomó la galleta más grande que había y tras partirla, la llevó hacia los labios de Edward. Llegando a la conclusión de que él no tenía la energía suficiente como para tomar la galleta con sus manos y metérsela en la boca, lo hico ella misma.

Bueno, eso es lo que se dijo a sí misma.

Los labios de Edward se abrieron mientras Bella empujaba las galletas caseras. Observó con fascinación cómo masticaba amablemente, para luego lamer sus labios lenta y dolorosamente. Dios, qué labios

La rutina de las galletas continuó por un tiempo. Bella rompió un pedazo y se la dio a Edward, y luego se dispuso a tomar otra. Sus momentos favoritos fueron cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron ligeramente sus labios. Ahí fue cuando la piel de gallina apareció de nuevo. Para el momento en que él dijo que se encontraba satisfecho y lleno, ya había comido como seis o siete galletas.

— Gracias —dijo cuando ella terminó de poner cada cosa en su lugar.

Bella lo miró. Él había vuelto a su posición en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Se veía adorable. Sensual como un infierno, pero adorable. Él aparentaba ser un niño pequeño, exhausto tras un largo día de juegos. Pero al instante, ella recordó que sus problemas eran mucho más grandes que los de un niño pequeño. A pesar de estar a punto de caer dormido, ella podía ver las líneas de preocupación que recorrían su rostro. Ella quería preguntarle la razón por la que sus ojos estaban ahogados en dolor y tristeza, pero decidió hacerlo más tarde.

Por ahora, ella le dejaría descansar.

Bella alcanzó otro par de mantas de la encimera y con una envolvió el cuerpo de Edward, asegurándose que se encontrara caliente. Ella trepó al sofá opuesto con la segunda, mirando a Edward mientras lo hacía. Se quedó sentada un largo rato, observándolo. Observando su pecho subir y bajar rítmicamente con cada uno de sus profundos respiros. Observando sus pálidos párpados y dedos moverse ligeramente. Estaba soñado, supuso.

Ella esperaba que sean sueños y no pesadillas. Esperaba que él estuviera escapado de la miseria que sentía hacia un mejor lugar, un lugar sin preocupaciones.

Bella no podía permitirse quedar dormida. Temía demasiado. ¿Y si él se despertara y necesitara algo? O peor, ¿se despertara y se fuera? Ella sabía que sentía algo por él. Cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, podía sentir sus pies despegándose del suelo y volar hacia lo desconocido. En ese instante, lo sintió. Podía tropezar y caer con facilidad, incapaz de volver a trepar hacia el lugar en el que había estado; eso tenía mucho sentido. Sin embargo, Bella se encontraba abriéndole los brazos a la incertidumbre. Siempre se consideró una persona cautelosa, pero ahora todo indicaba lo contrario. Edward era una distracción _bienvenida_ y ella quería mantenerlo a su lado. Por estas razones, ella no podía permitirse quedar dormida.

A pesar de estar perdida en sus divagaciones, Bella registró – por la ranura del ojo – que Edward estaba agitándose. Su cuerpo convulsionaba, sus manos se empuñaban y una fina capa de sudor comenzaba a formarse sobre su ceño. Estaba experimentando una pesadilla.

Deshaciéndose de la manta, ella se apresuró al lado de Edward y se arrodilló a la altura de su cabeza. Tras haber cepillado su cabello fuera de sus ojos, ella habló gentilmente en su oído.

— Edward, Edward, despierta.

Sus ojos se abrieron en un disparo, llenos de pánico y confusión.

— Bella —respiró pesadamente, su ancho pecho levantándose y cayendo filosamente.

— Sí, estoy aquí. —Sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella. Se encontraban tan cerca que Bella podía contar prácticamente las pestañas que rodeaban sus ojos—. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Él observó sus manos, empuñándolas y estirándolas, comprobando si de verdad se encontraba despierto. Aunque Edward habló bajito, Bella pudo escuchar claramente cómo trataba de tranquilizarse: "Sólo una pesadilla, no era real. No era real. Tan sólo una pesadilla…"

Valientemente, Bella estiró sus manos y acunó el rostro de Edward en sus manos. Ella creyó que era el momento perfecto para conocerlo un poquito más. Acarició sus suaves mejillas; confortándolo con sus palmas, le dijo:

— Parecía ser horrible. La pesadilla. ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

Bella sintió cómo su rostro se tensaba con rapidez en sus manos y sus ojos se abrían del horror. Sus largas manos comenzaron a temblar en su regazo. Él se alejó de ella de un tirón y comenzó a mover su cabeza de lado a lado vigorosamente, mientras se alejaba de su tacto lo más que podía.

— No, no quiero —respondió agriamente.

— ¿Estás seguro? Siempre he creído que hablar sobre lo que nos preocupa o molesta cuando todavía anda fresco ayud—

— No, Bella —su voz era baja y demandante—, no voy a hablar de ello, deja de preguntar.

Bella estaba sorprendida y helada por su reacción. Ella creía que _su_ relación había crecido desde que lo había encontrado en la banca, pero él seguía siendo igual de insistente en no hablar con ella.

Edward presionó el puente de su nariz con los dedos y su torso se dobló ligeramente en el confortable abrazo del sofá. Su respiración no se aceleró, sino que se mantuvo pausada y pesada.

Ella comenzó a reprenderse a sí misma. No era de su incumbencia, ella no estaba en los zapatos para _arreglarlo_ o lo que sea que trataba de hacer. Ella debió haberse quedado en silencio.

Se paró abruptamente y regresó su antiguo sillón, sintiendo la necesidad – debido a su rechazo – de alejarse de él.

— Lo siento —dijo sinceramente mientras se sentaba en el borde del mueble—, no era mi intención presionarte.

Bella se revolvió incómodamente, incapaz de relajarse ante la obvia tensión.

Tras unos cuantos minutos interminables, él habló.

— Bella, discúlpame. Mi comportamiento fue inexcusable.

Le miró, le miró de verdad; y ella no pudo encontrar en su corazón ni un simple rastro de enojo después de su explosión emocional.

— Está bien, estás disculpado. Sólo ten en cuenta que puedes hablar conmigo cuando te sientas listo, ¿vale?

Él lanzó un suspiro en señal de alivio; sus ojos encontrándose con los de ella una vez más. Él asintió.

De repente, preocupada por la hora, Bella buscó con la mira el reloj – justo arriba de la chimenea – y se encontró con que eran casi las dos de la madrugada. En el sillón opuesto, Edward respiraba profundamente con la cabeza descansando perezosamente en el brazo del sofá. Ella podía sentir que él estaba a punto de caer dormido, por lo que decidió sugerir algo.

Acercándose a su cabeza y acariciando los contornos de su rostro, le susurró:

— Edward, levántate, hora de ir a la cama.

Ella lo zarandeó ligeramente y él gruñó ruidosamente, rehusándose a moverse.

Una vez más, ella le jaló la sudadera.

— Edward, vamos. Te cargaría en brazos pero desafortunadamente eres el doble de grande que yo. Creo que voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda.

Cuidadosamente, él se empujó a si mismo fuera del sofá, con una sonrisa atravesando su rostro, en respuesta a su comentario chistoso de segundos antes.

Él dejó que Bella lo arrastrara, cargando parte de su cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente como para que se lastimara. Subieron las escaleras con dificultad, tambaleándose.

Bella no había tenido tiempo como para preparar otra cama de antemano, por lo que se dirigió a su propia habitación, jaló las sábanas de la cama y empujó a Edward delicadamente al colchón. Inmediatamente, sus ojos se cerraron.

Ella jaló las sábanas y las lanzó alrededor de él, tapándolo como a un niño. Empujó sus finos cabellos de sus ojos y, en un impulso, se agachó y frotó sus labios contra la frente del hombre. Él gimió contentamente, como cuando ella había masajeado su cabeza. Tal sonido hizo que la mente de Bella se fuera nuevamente al desagüe.

Ella puso una de sus manos sobre su duro estómago, acariciándolo a través de la fábrica; y la otra tras su cabeza, estudiándolo. Se concentró en sus labios entreabiertos y se agachó hacia ellos inconscientemente. Con las narices casi pegadas, ella inhaló profundamente su potente aroma. Casi podía saborearlo. Su boca se aguó y su lengua barrió su labio inferior con emoción.

La mano que estaba sobre su estómago recorrió sus marcados músculos hasta llegar a su barbilla. Ella movió sus dedos de ida y vuelta por su mandíbula, con suma suavidad; y simultáneamente, su nariz se movió hasta tocar su pómulo izquierdo. Ella acarició toda la suave piel de su rostro antes de separarse de él (eventualmente). Enderezando su tronco, ella habló tiernamente.

— Dulce sueños, Edward.

Ella se inclinó hacia la mesa de noche para apagar la lámpara y luego de eso, proceder a abandonar la habitación, pero antes de que diera un paso, unos dedos de pianista se enroscaron alrededor de su muñeca.

— Quédate.

**Fin del Capítulo. **

**N/T: **No me disparen, ya sé que es lo que todos piensan: "Esa perra nos dio un spoiler de lo que sería la última parte del capitulo." Bahahaha, qué gracioso, joder. Ya sé que todos amaron el capitulo y por eso, todos van a dejar un review. Ahora Penélope se pondrá su bata blanca que tato asusta a lo niños e irá a efectuar unas cuantas traqueotomías. Nos vemos en dos sábados, chicos :)

**N/A: **Por favor dejen un review si pueden hacerlo. Gracias :)

**Spoiler:**

A través de la oscuridad, ella vio que su rostro se retorcía en dolor y miseria. Sus gemidos comenzaron a hacerse más y más fuertes con cada segundo que pasaba. Su cabeza batía constantemente de lado a lado, y su otro brazo y ambas piernas se encontraban volando inexorablemente una contra otra. Su cuerpo se dobló violentamente y su brazo atrapado, de alguna manera, logró liberarse del agarre de Bella. Él comenzó a lamentarse y a gritar incoherentemente.

Estaba fuera de control.

**Espero que no hayan mojado sus pantalones.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/T: **¡Perdí la noción del tiempo! Me demoré, lo sé. Lo siento mucho, people. :) Espero que todos me comprendan y no me lancen jitomazos, ¿eh? Tan sólo fue una semana… – Cammy azota a Penélope – Este es el ultimo capitulo que tengo, por lo que habrá que esperar hasta que la autora actualice para que yo traduzca. Me dedicaré mil por ciento a la otra traducción ahora. Luego de este capitulo, espuma les estará saliendo por la boca, lo juro. A leer ;)

**N/A: **Otro capitulo, chicos.

**Summary: **Traducción. Una tormenta se avecina. Bella echa un vistazo por la ventana y se encuentra con una figura alta, encorvada en su banca verde botella favorita, y teme por su seguridad. Ella sólo intentaba ser una buena samaritana, pero todo cambia cuando se pierde en sus problemáticos ojos. Edward/Bella.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight _no me pertenece, la historia tampoco. Sólo adjudico la traducción.

**La Banca Verde**

¿Había hablado o era su imaginación? No estaba segura. Confundida, dirigió su mirada hacia los dedos que apresaban fuertemente su muñeca. Definitivamente, él estaba consciente.

El haber presumido que estaba dormido había sido desastroso. La calentura comenzó a subir por el rostro de Bella ante el pensamiento de que él había estado plenamente consciente de su presencia. Todo el maldito tiempo. Ella lo había tocado, con mucha más intimidad de la que una mujer normal hubiera tocado a un hombre tras tan sólo unas horas de conocerse.

Sus mejillas ardían.

Recelosamente, ella se volteó para encararlo, y se encontró con su mirada.

Tomó su mano y tras enredarla con la suya, la llevo hacia el lado de su cabeza. Mientras observaba su modelado rostro y jugaba con sus dedos, ella preguntó:

— ¿Por qué?

Él se revolvió en la cama. Se deshizo del agarre de Bella y le levantó la mejilla, de tal manera que sus ojos estuvieran conectados directamente. El corazón de Bella saltó a correr ante la primera manifestación de afecto que él le había dado en toda la noche.

— Honestamente, no puedo soportar estar solo en estos momentos. Te necesito cerca de mí.

Se veía tan malditamente sincero en esos momentos.

Bella sabía que estaba indudablemente atraída a Edward; atraída a pesar de no saber nada sobre él, a parte de que siempre que mirara sus verdosos ojos podía ver su dolor, pesar y culpabilidad. No sabía nada sobre su pasado o futuro, y dudaba que algún día lo supiera. Sin embargo, ella si sabía sobre el presente. Sabía que la había necesitado allá afuera, en la banca verde, y que también la necesitaba ahora.

Tampoco conocía sus propios sentimientos; tan sólo que _sentía_ algo. Por _él_. Y era este _algo_ lo que la imposibilitaba pensar o razonar.

Así que con una sacudida de cabeza, lo hizo, hizo lo que él pedía.

El rostro de Edward cayó mientras ella bordeaba el contorno de la cama, se metía en ella y se cubría con las cobijas. Edward observó cada uno de sus movimientos intensamente.

Bella se recostó contentamente, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Mientras se concentraba en respirar con normalidad, oyó la tormenta, la cual podía ser escuchada en toda su gloria. Amaba estar escondida en su cama cuando una tormenta azotaba su techo. Las tormentas ocurrían rara vez, pero eso era lo que las convertía en algo especial. Esta noche, tenía alguien con quien compartir ese sentimiento, el de tranquilidad, ante el abrigo de la cama.

Ella abrió los ojos y rodó su cuerpo, de tal manera que se encontraba encarando a su compañía. Él se había acercado a ella, y ahora, se encontraba observándola fijamente, pero con gentileza.

Él le advirtió con sus ojos que podía confiar en él, antes de envolverle la cintura con el brazo derecho. Bella no se asustó, sino que confiaba plenamente en él. Todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos se sentía, de alguna manera, natural y normal. Él se acercó a ella aún más y luego recostó su cabeza en su estómago. Bella sentía que le protegía, pero a pesar de no saber de qué, estaba segura de estar ayudándolo a sentirse seguro y deseado.

Sin pensarlo, su mano corrió por su desordenado cabello, mientras que él acarició una pequeña porción de piel expuesta con la punta de sus dedos.

Ambos suspiraron simultáneamente.

Bella notó los moretones negruscos que tenía bajo los ojos por primera vez, y dijo:

— Te vez muy cansado.

— Hasta esta noche, no había dormido en días.

Sintió aún más simpatía por el hombre en sus brazos y, debatió brevemente en preguntarle el _por qué_. Por qué no había podido dormir, por qué se encontraba tan angustiado, por qué no había dicho ni una mierda en toda la noche, y, por qué demonios actuaba como si ella fuera lo que más necesitara en el mundo. Quiso preguntárselo, pero recordó la reacción que había tenido en la _sala de estar_ y decidió no hacerlo. En vez de eso, dijo:

— Bueno, entonces deberías intentar y hacerlo unas cuantas horas.

— Sí, supongo —asintió ligeramente—, ¿te quedarás? —preguntó, inseguro.

— Por supuesto, Edward.

— Gracias.

En menos de cinco minutos, su cabeza cayó. Se había dormido.

**&.**

Bella se despertó de su profundo sueño en cuanto fue golpeada en el rostro, _fuerte_, por un brazo. Abrió los ojos, tanteando la nada en medio de a oscuridad, y, de algún modo logró, en su deslumbrado y desorientado estado, registrar el brazo que casi le había golpeado. En cuanto lo tuvo en la mira, se dio cuenta que se dirigía hacia su rostro, una vez más, a velocidad. Se volteó rápidamente y atrapó el brazo con fuerza.

Edward gruñó audiblemente a su lado, y fue a este punto cuando se dio cuenta el que el brazo que le había golpeado, el que tenía sujetado, le pertenecía a él. Se concentró en él, luego de haber pestañeado innumerables veces, tratando de aclarar sus ojos de la neblina del sueño que los cubría.

A través de la oscuridad, ella vio que su rostro se retorcía en dolor y miseria. Sus gemidos comenzaron a hacerse más y más fuertes con cada segundo que pasaba. Su cabeza batía constantemente de lado a lado, y su otro brazo y ambas piernas se encontraban volando inexorablemente una contra otra. Su cuerpo se dobló violentamente y su brazo atrapado, de alguna manera, logró liberarse del agarre de Bella. Él comenzó a lamentarse ya gritar incoherentemente.

Estaba fuera de control.

A pesar de que Bella haya sufrido una cantidad considerable de pesadillas a lo largo de los años, ninguna se compraba con la de él. Él se veía… poseído. Indudable mente, era una de las cosas más horribles de las que había sido testigo.

Ella agarró los hombros de Edward y los empujó hacia el colchón, en un intento de evitar que se cayera de la cama.

— Edward —trató de gritar—. ¡Edward!

No se despertó.

Ella se puso sobre sus rodillas y lo sacudió firmemente, cortando sus movimientos y empujándolo hacia la cama.

— ¡Edward! —gritó a todo pulmón.

Él se congeló.

Cuando abrió los ojos, jadeó pesadamente como si acabara de recorrer un bloque de diez escaleras. Por unos cortos segundos, él parecía estar en shock. Luego, saladas cataratas de lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus pómulos. Él observó fijamente —con los ojos abiertos como platos— el techo, y las lágrimas no se detuvieron ni un solo segundo. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar mientras silenciosos sollozos escaparon de sus labios.

— No puedo olvidar, Bella —gimió—. No importa cuánto trate, no puedo escapar.

El viento sopló contra las ventanas y sus lágrimas, como la lluvia, continuaron cayendo.

Bella echó su cuerpo hacia delante y clavó profundamente su mirada en sus ojos.

— ¿Escapar de qué? ¿Qué es lo que no puedes olvidar? Por el amor de Dios, Edward, ¡dímelo!

Él continuó gimiendo, sin escucharla. — No puedo hacer esto, ya no más. Es demasiado doloroso.

Luego de esas palabras, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Bella se irguió, hasta quedar sentada, y observó sólidamente un par de orbes verdes. No pudo evitar pensar que si observaba lo suficiente, ella podría leer las respuestas a sus preguntas en sus ojos.

Pero ella estaba equivocada, ninguna respuesta apareció en ellos.

Él volteó su cabeza, huyendo de la penetrada mirada de Bella.

Terca como siempre, Bella lo intentó desde otro enfoque:

— Sí puedo ayudarte. Sea lo que sea, puedo ayudarte, Edward. Sólo dime

Él volvió la cabeza hacia ella. Su piel estaba pálida y sus lágrimas resplandecían en sus mejillas. Sus manos se cerraron en las caderas de Bella y comenzó a sacudir el esbelto cuerpo de la mujer, como si tratara de meterle un poco de sentido. Él habló con una rara combinación de autoridad y desesperación:

— No puedes ayudarme, Bella. Estoy demasiado roto y jodido como para esa mierda de ayuda. Así que detente —dijo mientras la sacudía con mayor fuerza—. ¡Sólo detente!

Mientras observaba su perturbado rostro, ella se dio cuenta de algo.

Él tenía razón.

Ella se dio cuenta que no importaba lo que le dijera, no iba a ayudar. El doloroso evento por el cual había atravesado era del tipo de los que no se podían arreglar con palabras fáciles y gestos simples. Ese dolor y pesar sólo podía desaparecer con los días, meses, y, posiblemente, años. Tomaría tiempo, mucho tiempo, para que Edward lo superara. Por lo que los delgados calcetines de Bella y las galletas eran todo lo que ella le podía ofrecer.

¿O no lo eran?

Bella recordó que Edward había dicho específicamente que no podía olvidar lo ocurrido. Pero, seguramente, podía. Ella podía hacerle olvidar, por un momento, por lo menos. Bella entendía perfectamente que cuando el dolor era fresco, era imposible vencerlo, demasiado difícil como para hacer algo. Y lo sabía por la cantidad considerable de dolor que había sentido en toda su vida. El dolor existía, como si se tratara de una enfermedad agresiva que te devorara desde lo más profundo. Pero, las distracciones ayudaban; te ayudaban a enfrentar tus demonios.

Entonces, eso era lo que ella iba a hacer. Lo ayudaría, distrayéndolo.

Su mirada cayó nuevamente a su glorioso rostro. Los ojos de Edward se encontraban cerrados. El sollozo continuó, pero de manera silenciosa, y sus hombros dejaron de temblar tanto como hacía unos momentos.

Sus labios de destaparon.

— Bella —suspiró.

Una lágrima fresca se derramó a lo largo de su rostro.

Él se veía _tan_ derrotado.

Sin siquiera pensar en lo que haría, ella se acercó a él y oprimió sus labios contra sus pómulos, besando las pistas que habían dejado las lágrimas, besando todo lo que se cruzara por su camino. En medio de los besos, ella habló suavemente:

— Estoy, aquí —besó su frente.

— Shush, Edward —besó sus párpados.

— Estás bien —besó sus sienes.

— Shush, estoy aquí

Ella respiró su aroma antes de alejarse de él.

Él gruñó.

Luego de eso, tan rápido como para que ella registrara lo que él estaba haciendo, él la posicionó sobre su cuerpo y acercó su rostro contra el suyo. Los labios de él encontraron los de ella.

Una pequeña parte de su cerebro le rogó que pensara lo que estaba haciendo y lo que haría. Le rogó que separara lo bueno de lo malo de esta situación. Pero ella no escuchó. De hecho, ella le gritó a esta diminuta parte que se callara y que le dejara, por primera vez en su vida, decidir con el corazón.

Y su corazón le dijo que él la necesitaba, necesitaba esto.

Asi que con el sonido de su corazón latiendo en sus oídos, le devolvió el beso vorazmente.

Y aunque los labios de Edward fueran alienígenos para ella, se sintió en casa. Él tomó su labio inferior con los suyos y lo chupó suavemente. Intachable

Bella abrió su boca y de repente, ambos se encontraban compartiendo sus alientos calientes.

Delicadamente, ella empujó su boca contra la de él con su lengua húmeda, y sus bocas se movieron con mayor fiereza, una contra la otra.

Y el sentimiento creó burbujas cálidas en su estómago.

Y ella estaba fascinada. Fascinada por él. Todo este tiempo, él había estado en silencio y sin responder a _nada_, manteniéndola al margen. Sin embargo, ahora, él estaba respondiendo. La estaba apretando contra él, como si esto, sea lo sea, significara algo para él.

Ella apretó su rostro con sus manos y sitió la humedad de las lágrimas que había corrido libremente por sus mejillas. Limpió sus mejillas con sus palmas y ella sitió que no sólo se deshacía de sus lágrimas, sino que también de sus males. Mientras se besaban con mayor profundidad, ella comenzó a ver lo que ocurría. Ella le estaba distrayendo y él, fascinándola. En cuanto ella se despegó de él, una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro.

En ese momento, ella decidió que lo haría, que estaría con él. Él la necesitaba y ella lo quería. Asi que, ¿por qué no? Ella no pensaría en las consecuencias, ella no pensaría en los "¿Y que pasa si…?", y, por supuesto, no pensaría en _mañana._ Ella iba tomaría el control y le ayudaría a distraerse. Le ayudaría en sentirse deseado y, lo más importante, ella le ayudaría a barrer el dolor y pesar de sus ojos, aunque sea por un momento.

Con _eso_ decidido, ella se agachó hacia su rostro y besó la línea que contornaba su mandíbula. Continuó con su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo mientras avanzaba. Bella deslizó sus manos dentro de su sudadera y a lo largo de toda su espalda; él gruñó sensualmente, disfrutando – obviamente – la sensación. Ella se apoderó de los endurecidos músculos que había encontrado y él exhaló profundamente.

Subió la cabeza hasta la altura de su oreja y chupó suavemente su lóbulo.

— Voy a hacer que lo olvides todo, Edward —susurró.

**Fin del Capítulo. **

**N/T:** ¿Les está saliendo espuma de la boca? ¿Sí? Bien, misión cumplida. C'mon, chicos, dejen un review a esta genial autora. Es mi deber decirles (WTF) que no sé nada de Camee. Le envié un mp hace unas dos semanas y no tuve respuesta. Ojala que no esté enferma de nuevo, sería una pena. ¡Ánimos a la autora vía review! Nos vemos Dios sabe cuando, todo depende de Cammy :).

**N/A:** Para ser honestos, he estado bastante ocupada en el colegio y por muy divertido que sea escribir y por mucho que ame cada review que recibo, mi trabajo es una prioridad. Además, por alguna razón, este fue un capitulo bastante difícil de escribir; me tomó eras. Asi que esa es mi explicación. Tómenla o déjenla.

Sé —exactamente— cómo será el siguiente capitulo, por lo que debería actualizar mucho más rápido (dedos cruzados)

Y para los que están esperando a que Edward escupa todo lo que tiene en cualquier momento y que él y Bella vivan felices por siempre… se sorprenderán. Esta historia será, probablemente, más larga de lo que creen.

Gracias nuevamente por los geniales reviews. ¡Sonrió como loca cada vez que recibo uno!


End file.
